Weakness Is Unacceptable
by ninjaziva99
Summary: Ziva learns a new lesson from her Father. Warning: Contains child abuse.


**Disclaimer-I do not own NCIS or the characters. Just Moshe.**

**A/N-This story in NO WAY represents my view on Muslims! I have no prejudice whatsoever against them. It is just a story and I thought that Eli would not feel the same way.**

**Warning: Story contains child abuse. Do not read if you are uncomfortable.**

* * *

It was a hot summer day in Tel Aviv. A fourteen year old Ziva David rose early at 5 am. She quickly dressed in running clothes. She made sure that she had her favourite knife with her. She crept down the stairs. Her father was already downstairs.

"Erev tov, Abba" greeted Ziva.

He just grunted and continued reading his newspaper and drinking his black coffee.

Ziva exited the house and began running her usual five miles. She finished after about a half an hour. On her way back home she was greeted by her best friend Moshe.

"Shalom." He greeted.

"Shalom." Ziva replied.

Her Father did not like Moshe or approve of her friendship with him. When Ziva arrived home, sweaty from the hot sun beating down on her olive skin, her Father was still sitting in the kitchen.

"How many miles?" He questioned.

"Five." She answered.

"Go. Five more." He calmly requested.

"I am tired Abba."

He rose out of his chair and slapped her hard across the face.

She winced slightly but otherwise made no indication that it hurt even though it did.

"You do not question me Ziva!" he yelled. "You do as I say because I am your Father and you do as I say! You are going to be a great Mossad officer one day and I will not permit laziness then or now!" he bellowed.

"Ken Abba." Ziva said quietly.

She left the house once again and ran the five miles. By the time she got home, she was panting, sweaty and exhausted. By now, it was extremely hot out. After all, Israel is a desert.

Ziva went upstairs and showered. Then, she changed in to her standard tan cargo pants and a grey tank top. She concealed two knives on herself.

Ziva went downstairs and had some water and a piece of toast with her eight year old sister, Tali and her twenty two year old half-brother, Ari. They made small conversation for ten minutes and then Ziva left the house with her Father. As her Father went to work, she went to the gym. She practiced her Krav maga for two hours, both delivering and dodging punches and kicks like a professional. She learned new techniques for defending against a gun.

After this, she went to the shooting range where she fired various guns for an hour coming close to, if not hitting the center of the target every time.

Next, she worked on knife throwing. It was her strong suit. She was clean, sharp, accurate, and deadly.

Once all of this was complete, she left the building and went to the market to buy ingredients for dinner. When she arrived home, Tali was sitting on the sofa, bored. They had a maid who was always home so she could keep an eye on Talia while Ziva was training and Ari was at work.

Ziva's mother had died in a bombing five years ago. All of the David kids missed Rivka dearly. She was the opposite of their father. Even though she was not Ari's biological mother, she treated her as one of her children. Rivka was kind and compassionate. Tali was exactly like her. Ziva and Ari were more like their father. Competitive and accepting that sometimes violence needed to be used to stop violence and bloodshed. Tali just wanted peace and harmony.

Ziva made lunch. Then she left the house to see Moshe for a bit. They talked and laughed for two hours. What Ziva did not know was that her father had gotten home unusually early today. He was watching his daughter interacting with that boy for 20 minutes now.

"Ziva!" he barked at her.

Ziva gasped. Moshe quickly left and Ziva walked over to her father.

"How dare you speak to that Muslim boy? It is people like him who blow themselves up to kill Jews. His people killed your Mother!"

This angered Ziva. "No! Moshe is my friend! You are wrong! I hate you!" she screamed.

Something in Eli snapped. He reached forward and threw Ziva over his shoulder. He briskly walked to his office. He dropped Ziva on the ground and pushed her over his desk after thrusting her pants to the ground. He pulled off his belt and furiously raised his hand slamming the hard leather belt down on her bottom over seventy times. She was sobbing quietly by this time. She wiped her eyes and gradually stood up.

"I am sorry, Abba."

"You better be!" he snapped. "I will not tolerate disrespect! It is inacceptable! And if I ever see or hear of you being with that Muslim boy, you will be very, very sorry!"

"Yes, Abba."

Only hours later, walking outside, Ziva found out that Moshe had been killed in a terrorist attack at the market.

Ziva got home and put on her emotionless mask. They ate dinner. Ziva went upstairs. She told her siblings what had happened. Tali immediately hugged her big sister. Ari consoled her and told her it would be alright. That night, Ziva was in bed. She eventually fell asleep.

Around midnight, Ziva woke up with a shrill scream, sobbing uncontrollably. She had had a nightmare about what had happened to Moshe.

"No. Moshe!" She cried out.

At that moment, Eli David burst through the door unhappy with the sight before him. Ever since Ziva was a small child, he had instilled in her that David's do not cry.

Yet here she was, sobbing. The worst part was that she was sobbing over the death of her little Muslim friend. It disgusted him. Plus, he had been drinking heavily that night.

"You do not cry! Especially not over Muslims!" he bellowed.

Ziva stood up and tried to protest. But he punched his daughter in the face. She grabbed her face and he promptly kicked her. She fell to the ground and he left. She softly cried.

After eventually getting off the floor, Ziva made her way to the washroom where she cleaned the blood off of her face.

She could already see a bruise forming.

When Ziva returned to bed, she finally understood something.

To have emotions was to be weak.

And weakness is unacceptable.

* * *

**Erev tov-Good morning**

**Abba-Father**

**Shalom-Hello**

**A/N-Thanks for reading! Please review :)**


End file.
